Just you and me
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: All Stanford's life he knew he loved and wanted to be with his twin. He knew nothing would separate them, yet one night he makes a 'mistake', will Stanley be accepting or is their bond severed?


Fate was a cruel trickster…

Growing up with his twin, raised practically on the beaches of New Jersey, Stanford Pines always knew he was different; he knew it was more than just the extra finger on his hands, and his love of learning. No, there was something more that set him apart from other children, and most likely other twins. A secret he kept close to his heart, and as far away from his brother as he could. After all, Stanley was the one he came into the world with, the first to always be by his side, and the last person he wanted to lose. Stanford silently vowed to never be separated from his twin that he and Stanley would always be together, through thick and thin…

It was on a cloudy day in their Kindergarten year that Stanford remembered the first comment of them being 'strange' was heard. On the playground by the swings Stanford looked up at the bully who made the comment, his hazel colored eyes blinking in confusion as he kept hold of his brother's hand; it was a rare occurrence to see the two of them apart, and an even rarer occurrence to see them not holding hands or being in physical proximity. The six fingered twin opened his mouth to question the other but stopped, simply looking over to his brother who smiled softly at him, and just like that he pushed the thought from his mind, going back to the word game they were playing and ignoring the other children. After all, why would Stanford want to play with anyone else when he had Stanley to play their games with?

For years Stanford pushed the thought from his mind that perhaps he and Stanley really were 'strange', but weren't twins known for that? It didn't matter to Stanford what the other's thought of him, as long as he had Stanley everything would be okay. And for years that how they lived; not a day went passed that the two of them weren't inseparable, lost in their own fantasies and thoughts of one day treasure hunting together. When they found themselves bullied and coerced to play amongst the children their own age it never went without a hitch; when the girls insisted on playing 'house', Stanley would drag his twin away, stating that it was stupid. After all, Stanley would exclaim in irritation as he held his twins' hand tightly in his own, Stanford would make a better wife than any of the 'gross girls'. It was with reddened cheeks and a large, near lopsided smile that Stanford thought the idea of being his twins' wife wasn't a bad idea. When bullied by the comment Stanley would stand up as tall as he could and show his 'toughness' by lashing out at the boys', in his mind he was protecting Stanford's 'honor', something he would do as many times as he needed to, after all, no one could tease Stanford but him!

Even though it was only a game and only a comment, Stanford kept it dearly to his heart, remembering and replaying the moment over in his head whenever he found himself feeling upset or having to be separated from his twin. With his behavior influenced by his childhood innocence Stanford vowed once more quietly as he snuggled up against his twin, that he would never live a day without Stanley…

To say the bond between Stanford and Stanley was strong and growing stronger with each passing day would be an understatement; the bond the two possessed was looked on with jealousy by the other students as they grew, even in their Junior year of High School they were a set that refused to be separated. Fueled by late night study sessions, and tearful pleadings they worked to stay in the same classes. Without need or want for _other's_ they found themselves always together; when Stanley participated in his Boxing matches Stanford was always the first one to cheer for him, his voice ringing out the loudest in the school gymnasium as he jumped from his seat in joy over watching the matches. And when Stanford was on the debate team Stanley was always there for him with a hot cup of cocoa and toffee peanuts, reading out the cue cards in mock 'debates', giving his brother as much support as he could offer despite the late night hours they worked in to. The bond was strong and their smiles wide, yet something was missing, something they both never realized until that one fateful moment…

"This is ridiculous, how is anyone supposed to memorize all these equations? There has to be at least fifteen different equations for something as simple as X equals three!" Stanley groaned out in frustration as he bit down on the edge of his pencil, his eyes staring down into the text book as if it held the answers between the lines. Sitting on their shared bed the younger twin sat with his back against the wall, his legs crisscrossed as he held the book in his lap. Another groan of frustration was emitted from him as he closes the text book, dropping off to the side of the bed as he brought the heels of his palms to his eyes. "I'm an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, Stanley." The older twin chuckled from where he sat on their desk chair, watching his brother on the bed closely before he got up, moving to sit in front of the other as he pulled the book to his own lap. "Now tell me what page you were on."

"Two hundred and nine." Stanley spoke as he slouched foreword, his chin resting against his propped hand, watching as the older twin flipped through the book. "Stanfy I don't know how you put up with me."

The fingers that searched through the book stopped as Stanford looked up at the comment, his face showing signs of confusions before his lips melted into a gentle smile. The math text book was once more placed to the side of the bed as Stanford shook his head. "You're being too hard on yourself Stanley, how many times do I have to tell you that you're smart in your own way?"

"Easy for you to say, you're the smart one!" Stanley snapped out in irritation, his thick brows furrowing in his anger.

"Stanley-"

"You're smart Stanfy! And there's no shame in that, but stupid twins like me- I'm not as perfect as you! I make one more mistake and Pa's going to kick me out for sure!" Stanley bit down on his trembling bottom lip as his hands balled into fists on his lap. His shoulders shook as he tried to keep back the tears but it was a losing battle as he felt the cascade softly down his cheeks. "I'll never be like you…"

"I don't want you to be like me you knuckle head!" Stanford exclaimed in his own frustration as he moved closer to try and comfort his twin, only to stop short at Stanley's strangled words.

" _You're better off without me as your twin…"_

It was as if all time had stopped, the air in the bedroom growing thick with tension as Stanley stared down at his fists whilst Stanford stared at his twin as if he had physically struck him. For a moment Stanford felt sorrow run through him at seeing his twin looking so upset, yet it was quickly replaced with rage as Stanford moved forward, eyes narrowed as he forced a hand under Stanley's chin to make him look up.

"Now you listen here Stanley pines!" Stanford growled, his heart beating fast. "You listen, and listen well. Don't you ever say that about yourself again! Do you know how much you mean to me? Do you know how much I love you?!"

"Stanfy-"

Stanford never remembered moving forward, never remembered tugging Stanley sharply forward; as if acting solely on instinct and desire alone, he had their lips pressed together firmly in order to silence his twin. For a moment, for one heavenly moment everything felt right in the world, Stanley's lips against his and their hearts beating in unison; though disaster was all too quick to ruin the moment as the older twin pulled away, eyes widened as if he had been shocked. Complete and utter terror shown in Stanford's eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips, his cheeks a dark scarlet as he tried to make sense of the situation; Stanley's eyes equally as wide. Stanford knew his twin was about to speak, to most likely berate and attack him, to tell Stanford just how sick he truly was. With tears of his own blurring his vision Stanford did the only thing he could think of; to run.

In both confusion and blind panic the older twin bolted from the shared bedroom; his tears being held at bay as he fought to remain in control -blurring his vision as he nearly stumbled down the stairs- only able to right himself just in the nick of time. In his panic he dashed through the kitchen door way, nearly ripping the screen door off its hinges as he ran to the back yard. With the cool autumn air on his face and the darkness of the night to protect and shadow him, he finally allowed the tears to fall. Stanford's arms were wrapped around himself as he fell to his knees, a soft, almost inaudible whimper escaping him.

He always knew he loved Stanley, always knew he wanted the other in his life, but why did he have to kiss him? Why did he allow himself to show Stanley the piece of himself that he kept hidden for so many years? The promise he made to always be by Stanley's side was no doubt broken now that Stanley knew of his feelings- for certain Stanley would reject, if not regret ever having a twin like himself. Gazing up at the stars Stanford felt a pang in his chest, was this what heart break felt like? To love someone so much that you actually felt pain to know you could never be around them again? To feel like not only your heart but soul was being torn apart?

Stanford opened his mouth to scream at the heavens when a flash of light caught his eye. For a moment he thought it was merely the next door neighbor's porch light turning on, but when the light focused and darted across the back lawn he knew it was a flash light. Stanford prepared himself for what was to come- prepared himself for Stanley's words and possible blows- but would Stanley hate him enough to actually hurt him?

When the beam of light came to rest on him the older twin stood, his bottom lip was jutted out slightly with his tears still on his cheeks, yet he was ready. He was ready for the consequences of his actions, and just when he could see Stanley's face come into focus he shut his eyes to block out the expression of rage that would be there. Stanford's body was still as he felt the eyes of Stanley barring into him, and just as he flinched from a possible blow he found himself stiffening as Stanley's thick arms were wrapped around him.

"Stanley?" Stanford whispered in confusion when his twin pulled him close, Stanley's calloused hands warm against his back.

"Don't you ever run away from me like that…" Stanley muffled as he pressed his face against the older twins' neck, his arms tightening ever so gently as he spoke.

"Stanley…that kiss…it was a mistake…I can't help how I-" Stanford found his tears forming once again as he tried to explain himself, yet feeling the arms against him, and the warm breathe from his twin against his neck, he found himself feeling completely lost and powerless. "It's unfair, and I'm so selfish…but I can't help that I love you-"

Stanford's voice rose in volume as he cried, sobs wracking through him until finally he was silenced by a kiss. For a moment the older twin felt it to be cruel irony to be silenced by what he had done earlier, but when he expected Stanley to pull away he was shocked to find himself being pushed against the wooden planked fence, Stanley's rough yet tender lips still pressed against his own. When the kiss was ended Stanford found himself looking at his twin with teary, confused eyes, his hands resting awkwardly at his sides, the light of the flash light illuminating the grass as the device rested in the dying grass.

"I don't understand-"

"No more talking. You listen, I talk." Stanley interrupted him as he pressed his fight roughened hands against Stanford's chest, keeping him pinned to the fence. "You don't have the right to tell me you love me, kiss me and then run off, do you understand? You don't get the right to come out here and cry about it."

Stanford flinched at his twins' words, but remained silent as the other spoke.

"I know you can't help how you feel..." Stanley's words were soft, almost inaudible, yet Stanford heard them all the same. "Just like I can't help how I feel about you...and don't you ever say that kiss was a mistake."

The older twin blinked in surprise as he tried to see Stanley's eyes in the partial darkness, his heart beating fast. Was Stanley being truthful?

"Do you mean that?" Stanford hesitantly asked.

"You are my wife, aren't you?" Stanley asked back, his words once more soft, barely above a whisper.

For a moment Stanford felt as if he was back on the old school playground, he could feel the warm hand of Stanley's holding his tightly and could hear the words that Stanley spoke many years ago being uttered once more. Unable to do anything but nod and wipe at his tears Stanford allowed himself to embrace his twin back. This time as their lips met there was no holding back as Stanley's roughened hands cradled Stanford's cheeks, a gentle shiver running down their spines as the missing puzzle piece of their life felt to have been slipped into place.

"I've wanted you for so long…" Stanford brushed his lips against Stanley's shyly, his fingers running through Stanley's thick hair. "Ever since you said that I knew I wanted to be with you Stanley."

"How can we be so close yet never knew?" Stanley chuckled sadly as he pressed another soft kiss to Stanford's lips. "To think, I've wanted you for so long yet never had the courage to tell you."

"We're both idiots." Stanford chuckled, shivering from the cold. "Stanley, I want to go inside, let's continue this upstairs, we have a lot to talk about."

The younger twin nodded, but before he released the older from being pinned against the fence he smirked playfully. Stanford opened his mouth to question Stanley's smile only to find himself being picked up bridal style, a soft noise of surprise escaping. "S-Stanley?!"

"What, didn't you agree to be my bride? I need to carry you over the threshold!" Stanley teased as he walked across the lawn; leaving the flashlight where it laid on the ground, all that mattered was making Stanford smile, and despite his surprise, Stanley knew he was smiling.

"You're such a child." Stanford spoke playfully, wrapping his arms around Stanley's shoulders just in case the other were to drop him. Yet no such action came to be as the older twin was carried onto the back porch and inside the small kitchen. Up the stairs Stanford was carried, only to be placed down onto the shared bed once Stanley brought them to the bedroom. Both their faces were red yet they smiled playfully at one another as Stanley sat on the side of the bed.

"How long?" Stanley finally asked as he watched Stanford sit up, the older twin glancing down at his six fingered hands.

"Since we were children, I knew I loved you then, just as I love you now." Stanford spoke softly, almost shyly as he looked from his 'freak' hands to Stanley. "You?"

"I don't know." Stanley spoke honestly as he shrugged, chuckling softly. "I guess since as long as I could remember, I've always wanted to keep you safe, still do."

Unable to keep away Stanford moved closer once more to kiss his twin, eyes sliding shut at how almost perfectly their lips melded against one another, as if they were made for each other. Neither could deny the thrill at having their feelings out in the open, the weight of the secret finally being lifted after being in place for so long. Stanley's hands once more rested on his twins' chest, the once sweet and gentle kisses becoming more heated, bottom lips being nipped as both fought for dominance in the simple act of kissing. It came as quite a surprise to Stanley when he felt himself being pushed back onto the bed, the older twin kissing him heatedly before pulling away, cheeks a rosy red and breathe coming out in soft pants.

"I-I'm sorry…I've wanted this for so long." He confessed in embarrassment as he found himself growing hard at just the simple act of kissing. Being pressed against Stanley's legs he knew enough to tell that the other could feel his growing erection, and that thought did the opposite of making the 'problem' go away. "I know I'm dirty-"

Stanford was taken by surprised when his hand was lifted up by the wrist and pressed to Stanley's crotch, his cheeks flushing darker when he felt the already hard erection being pressed against Stanley's restrictive jeans.

"If you're dirty then I'm a sinner in hell." Stanley spoke as he pressed Stanford's hand down harder against his jean clad bulge, groaning when Stanford rubbed his fingers down firmly; a shy, yet devilish smile on his lips.

"Can I?" Stanford asked as he stroked his fingers against the bulge, he was rather curious- he knew what Stanley looked like in all aspects- but was curious to see if he was just as sensitive, and if the same handling applied to the younger twin as well. Feeling his hand being freed of the others' grasp Stanford moved to adjust himself in between Stanley's legs, pressing his fingers against Stanley's chest as he rubbed them down, appreciating every bit of muscle and chub he felt as he stopped at Stanley's belt. Nervously Stanford moved the belt out of position, undoing the brass button before finally gripping the zipper of the jeans. Blushing scarlet the older twin looked down in time to see Stanley's nod, only then getting the courage to move the zipper down as he pulled the material apart. Much to his embarrassment, yet not surprise he found Stanley to be void of all undergarments, the erection springing free from where it was compressed down. Like the 'scientist' he was Stanford examined Stanley's erected cock, much like himself Stanley was roughly eight inches cut, but where Stanford himself wasn't that thick, Stanley made up for both of them with his impressive girth.

Looking to Stanley once more for approval Stanford began to move his face closer, taking in the soft glister from were pre-cum drizzled from Stanley's slitted opening. Unable to help himself Stanford licked his lips greedily, stroking his fingers down Stanley's shaft as he held the base of the shaft, bringing his mouth to the tip of Stanley's cock, giving it a shy yet hearty lick before swirling his tongue against the underside of the tip. From the gasp and groan Stanley emitted Stanford knew he was doing a good job, a fact that brought a smile to his face as he began to lick stripes down Stanley's man hood, finally opening his mouth wide enough to engulf the tip. Stanford couldn't help but drool a bit as he worked his tongue against Stanley's thick shaft, the pre-cum mixing with the drool as he began to bob his head down; Stanford was slow- cautious as he began to suck against Stanley's heated cock, having to be most diligent in not scraping his teeth against the flesh as he fought to take in more of Stanley's thick cock. By the time Stanford had relaxed his throat enough to take most of Stanley's cock in his mouth he felt to have found a rhythm, his lips tightening against the shaft as he sucked harder, the noises Stanley made encouraging him onwards till he felt a hand in his hair gripping his locks as Stanley's hips jutted upwards, thick ropes of cum being released into Stanford's mouth. Stanford did his best to swallow as much as he could, but to his displeasure he found he couldn't swallow fast enough as cum dribbled down his chin and Stanley's cock as he finally pulled away in order to not choke.

"S-Sorry." Stanley spoke, his cheeks flushed from his first orgasm of the evening.

"D-Don't be." Stanford panted as he licked his chin of the mess his twin caused. "You're delicious. God, if only I could drink as much as you produce"

Once more the room was quiet, yet just before Stanford could ask what was wrong he saw the look Stanley gave him. A look of such want and lust that the older twin could tell what he wanted without needing to be told out loud; moving back to sit on his knees Stanford began to strip himself of his yellow button down shirt, his cheeks rosy red as he tossed it slowly to the floor with the forgotten text book. Slipping away from Stanley the older twin stood by the bed, slowly, yet playfully removing his own slacks and briefs, his hips swaying slightly as he showed off his backside to the other, resulting in a soft squeaking in surprise when Stanley's hand swatted at his backside. Stepping out of the disregarded clothing Stanford felt his own cock twitching as he knelt once more in between Stanley's legs as he slowly began to push Stanley's white T-shirt up past his chubby belly and chest, stopping right as he reached Stanley's under arms. Stanford knew for a fact that Stanley's 'breasts' were a sensitive subject for him, yet Stanford couldn't help but reach out and fondle the chubby pudges that the younger twin possessed. Stanford's fingers kneaded at the chubby breasts just as Stanley opened his mouth to tell the other to stop, yet unable to resist himself Stanford began to softly praise the other for having such an amazing body, his tongue lazily licking one of Stanley's nipples as he kneaded both chubby breasts with his hands. He could feel Stanley shiver underneath him yet didn't give up on the praising as he nibbled and licked the perked stubs, groaning just how beautiful Stanley's breasts truly were- a true treasure of New Jersey- he called them.

Stanley's hands were rough as he pulled the older twin forward by his waist, pulling him up enough so that Stanford could grip the head board as Stanley informed the other not to move. Stanford looked down to speak to his twin just in time to be silenced when he felt the hot tip of his brother's tongue being dragged against his own erected cock. The tongue lavished Stanford's cock in licks, lips pressing playful kisses to the underside of the shaft before moving lower. Stanley's hands held the older twins' thighs tightly as he licked and suckled at Stanford's sack, a cry of surprise mixed with pleasure escaping the older twin as he held the frame of the head board tighter, the tongue and lips unrelentless in the teasing. The tongue however didn't stop there, much to Stanford's embarrassment the hands on his thighs moved backwards to knead at his backside before slipping in between the cheeks parting them to expose the puckered opening. Stanley's tongue licked lazing against the flesh of the older twin's backside, licking along the curve before swiping lazily against Stanford's puckered opening. Stanford's breathe caught in his throat as Stanley assaulted the opening with his tongue, licking and tracing the rim of muscles before pulling away, bringing a hand up to Stanford's mouth.

"Suck, I need them to be nice and wet." Stanley chuckled softly as he felt Stanford bring the hand to his mouth, sucking on three of the offered fingers greedily as he held to the head board with his spare hand. For a moment Stanley felt as if his fingers were being licked clean off with just how tightly and strongly Stanford was licking and sucking on them, but with the fingers done being lubed up with spit Stanley moved the hand to Stanford's backside once more; parting the cheeks with his free hand he rubbed the tip of his middle finger against the puckered rim. A shiver running down Stanford's spine as he felt the unfamiliar sensation of the finger penetrating him, the sensation of being stretched causing him to hitch his breathing; yet he slowly relaxed as he felt the finger being slowly thrusted inside of him, after all, Stanley would never hurt him. By the time the second finger was added Stanford merely shivered with anticipation as the fingers were beginning to scissor at his opening before being thrusted into him deeply. Stanford licked his lips and moaned by the third finger, already desperate for more as he gazed down at his younger twin, watching the way Stanley stared at him intently.

"Please?" He begged as Stanley continued to pump the three fingers, only stopping when he slowly slid them out, groaning at just how truly beautiful Stanford was. With rosy cheeks Stanford moved down to kiss Stanley's lips once more, allowing Stanley's hands to guide him back until he was straddling the younger twins' waist, his backside just inches away from Stanley's drool and cum coated cock, the idea of sliding down onto it caused a shiver to run through Stanford's body. Oh how he wanted it more than he could say. With held breathe Stanford began to lower himself onto Stanley's once more erected cock, a hand gripping the base until he was able to push himself down enough to have him fully inside.

"You're so big!" Stanford moaned as he reached forward to hold one of Stanley's hands, their fingers intertwining as Stanford used the muscles in his thighs to pull himself nearly up off of Stanley's cock before thrusting back down; doing this a few time Stanford began a slow pace as he rode Stanley's cock, whimpering and moaning praises to the younger twin as he did so. The feeling of being stuffed to the brim made Stanford thrust down harder, the hand pawing at his own erection forced his mind to shut down as he focused solely on fucking himself on Stanley's thick cock and allowing Stanley's hand to jerk him in time with the thrusts. Moans ripped out from both twin's as Stanford thrusted down harder, trying different hip movements to find the bundle of nerves he knew he possessed. Once finding the tensed bundle of nerves Stanford did his best to slam against it repeatedly, his eyes widening with each downward thrust. The smile on Stanley's lips widened as he continued to jerk Stanford's cock in time with the sporadic thrusts, occasionally stroking one of his own chubby breasts as he watched the way Stanford's eyes glazed over and his mouth opened wide with moans and cries of pleasure.

Feeling himself already close to cumming Stanford knew it wouldn't be long for Stanley to cum a second time. Stanford's own erected cock twitched and leaked pre-cum continuously as Stanley stroked him, the tip turning a darkish red before he ejaculated with a cry of the younger twin's name. Despite still cumming Stanford continued to impale himself on Stanley's cock till he felt the other tense, Stanley's hands pressing Stanford down onto him as he groaned out cusses and praises, releasing deeply into Stanford, his cock being milked for all he was worth by the other till Stanley was only capable of licking Stanford's cum off his fingers and leaning back against the pillows with a groan.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Stanford finished as he kept Stanley's cock still inside of him for just a moment longer before pulling off with a groan.

"Stanfy?"

"Yes?" Stanford asked as he moved to lay on Stanley's chest, curious as to what the other had to say.

"You're the best wife." Stanley teased, earning a soft smack to his chest before Stanford likewise laughed.

"You're not a bad husband yourself. Gotta work on your pillow talk." Stanford chuckled, intertwining their fingers once more as he sighed in relief; after all, what could be more natural for them than this?


End file.
